Talk:Slasher
Variants There is another variant that nobody seems to be discussing, it is a more advanced stage after the naked male Are you talking about...the male slasher with some semblance of a uniform? A Female Slasher? Enhanced Slasher? Hunter? Twitcher? Please don't be vague, and do sign your future posts. --Redscorpio90 05:03, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I am talking about the stage after the naked slasher. The naked pink slasher is the most basic, but if you look there is a slasher in blue overalls encountered ealier on in the game who looks far more mutated. I am trying to find a picture. I think this is it I put all of the different types of basic slasher but someone deleted it :.( took me so longMy plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 02:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) http://thegamereviews.com/images/uploads/20080829_Dead_Space_01.jpg It can be seen in this youtube vid http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=UvpQ0lTp2ZQ--Chueyjoo 20:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Perhaps they're talking about the more "severe" looking Slasher (The one with less semblance to a human) that has the same stats. Nightmare Hobo 20:15, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hrm...All I can remember are male-naked, male-uniformed and female Slashers where standard ones are concerned. Anyways, can the Pregnant be considered another variant of the Slasher? The way I see it, they have 2 scythes-blades as primary weapons as well, they also charge Isaac when there aren't any obstacles in the way, only that their running speed is slower and they host spawn in their belly. --Redscorpio90 20:57, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I meant the darker (not enhanced), bloodier ones. And Pregnants could be considered a sub-form of Slasher, if you think of it that way. Nightmare Hobo 21:27, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Bloody Slasher... Right, I think I recall that one. So it's alright if the pregnants are included in the slasher variety section? --Redscorpio90 13:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, d'you think the two you find on your second trip to the Flight Deck on your way to the Kellion might've been the two Corporals? Y'Know, Shen and Johnson? it can't be shen because shen was female and was in Dead Space: Downfall, and was choped in half, chen was the corporal in Dead Space and both him and johnson had their heads choped off so they choud not be turned into slashers i rest my case.God like65 18:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Forgot to sign...The Deathclaw Tamer 23:54, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Yes I have seen him, I can roughly describe him as this. All his skin has peeled off, and his flesh seems rank and he is extremely skinny, and is out of shape, suggesting that massive chunks of his flesh were torn off. Very weird variation, may need to mention him inthe Article... Necromorph-X 17:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) smarts It seems that the slashers have some intelligence since they can use their play dead tactic and also using the vents to get around the ishumura.Flaming skull of heaven 17:31, April 26, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull Hmm, for me all slashers do that. they play dead and travel though the vents all the time... Necromorph-X 17:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) They have enough intelligence not to walk into gravity panels. (CrackShot 12:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC)) Fake death Is there any kind of picture to show what a "fake dead" Slasher looks like? Video? It'd be really useful. 04:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) go onto youtube and look up Dead Space inventory's a bitch and if you want to see what a slasher faking death looks like look up Dead Space- tricky SOBs.God like65 19:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can mostly tell. If they're intact (no dismemberment) and lying on the floor then there's a large probability that they're faking it. You can also try it by using kinesis on them - faking slashers cannot be picked up. Also there's the easy way to tell - shoot them. Dinamitemaster 17:14, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Yup just use Kineses on the body if your not sure. Also if you observe close enough, you know when they go down too easily. If they dont drop any ammo or credits its also possible that they arent dead yet.(CrackShot 03:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) I can usually tell if a Slasher fakes Death Easy. If I see a Slasher corpse that I did not kill and has every limb still attached, I blow it to peices. Don't trust Slasher Corpses is the Key Rule here! Shooting them may waste ammo if they are dead, but if they're alive it gives you an advantage of getting the first strike. Also, when you kill a Slasher is seems to make a Gurgling sound when lying on the floor. Listen for this carefully. I abide these Rules and get around fine... Necromorph-X 17:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Killing them I find that the easiest way to kill them is to use horizontal fire of the Plasma Cutter and fist shoot off a leg which is easy with the horizontal fire and then when they crawl around on the floor shoot one of their arms which is also quite easy with the horizontal fire and down they go. Dinamitemaster 17:14, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Seemily the easiest way I kill them is with the good old Horistontal Plasma Cutter. I simply blow off their legs in one hit first, then shoot of their arms while they crawl. Necromorph-X 17:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Slasher Hey, so uh.... How come nobody has made an article for the albinoed Slasher in E3 2010 that appears in the Church of Unitology's cellar. If I can have permission to make an article titled unknown necromorph form 2( unknown necromorph form 2 previously should be one since the original was the Tripod.) I have a picture of it. The comment above was me, 1onskates Don't worry, I put it in the variants sections. There's even a video link for evidence! Neonwarrior 03:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Seen this Variation. Has smooth skin, no face and it's stomach isn't torn open... Necromorph-X 17:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) EEWW Is it only me that gets creeped/grossed out by the little tentacle things that come out of the head/arm/leg holes and wiggle around?My plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 02:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I do find it mildly disturbing, but other then that, not really. (CrackShot 03:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC)) I'm not at all Squeamish. he Tentacles don't even disturb me slightly. I just stomp on them when I see that. Necromorph-X 17:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The Monk slasher Can someone please put a link at the Monk section under variants? I'm not exactly sure which slasher the monk is. Look up on Youtube the Dead Space 2 demo, it should show you a clip of a few if im not mistaken. (CrackShot 03:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) Yes, but there are a lot of slashers in the video, and I wanted a decent picture. Is it the one with the red arms?Neonwarrior 04:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Im not exactly sure, but i think so...Ill try to find a picture...but i believe they are the bulkier necromorphs in the Demo, like the one that climbs up the balcony in the Uni's church. (CrackShot 04:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, that's the one. You might have seen several other pictures of the Zealot slasher variant (It isn't Monk slasher canically, Steve Papoutsis named it during his walkthrough on IGN) on the DS site, or one the various game preview and review site. I think there are some good shots of them in the Necromorph descriptions Visceral's got on the DS site. That might help things. Keep dismembering people! Tazio1 07:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Different Shaped Blades - Monk Variation Don't know if it's been mentioned, but the Monk seems to have blades that sprout out a Kite-shape from what was their palms and are alot more clean and crisp white than the normal Slashers Blades. Also their arms are more independant and can move about more... Thought I'd mention thisas I find it odd. Necromorph-X 17:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Strange Slasher in Dead Space 2 Trailer Yes, in the first trailer there seems to be a Slasher varient near the beginning. studying it, it seems to have tusks coming either side of its mouth. Make of it what you will. Notable, this Slasher still seems human and it's stomach is not ripped open exposing the intestines and two miniture arms. These Tusks seem to have once been a Chin. Necromorph-X 15:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You're right, it's like a combination of a leaper and a slasher! 23:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) If you look at this screenshot, taken just MOMENTS before this one, you see that this variant, indeed, has a hand protruding from its intestinal region MyOnlyAlias 23:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Interesting point. Yould the different location have something to do with the anatomy of the Slasher? DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 03:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC) No Idea. Also it just came to me that it's Blades do not sprout from the pams of it's ahnds, but more like the original design for the Slasher, the Skin seems to have grown around the blades... I tried comparing it to the Unknown Slasher in DS2 but I couldn't get a Clear Image, but I only seem to notice they both lack the torn open Stomach... this is truly intruiging. Necromorph-X 19:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) man i think the "tusks" ARE the Chin or whats left of it. Adriano Tomás Portugal 10:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) New slasher type revealed in new trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJGj4h8AY7U About halfway through you see a slasher with a white shirt and it's pants still on. The blades of it also appear to be more slim, maybe it's attack speed is increased but damage reduced?